


Notice Me

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Con/Non Con, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Deep throat, Degradation, Dumbification, F/M, Hair-pulling, Intercourse/Sex, Overstimulation, Petname calling, Rough Oral Sex, Step-Bro Kuroo x Fem!Reader, Step-brother/Step-sister, Teasing, University Age (20+), blowjob, face fucking, it's porn without a plot, slight aftercare (snuggles), slight fingering, small amount of edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: Kuroo and you both went to the same university, same year, different major’s. Both parents were overjoyed at having your older step brother protecting you from the dangers of the socialite life after the last 3 years. Most of the time he just ignored you because little did they know, that had never been your scene; you were the quiet type but the one who somehow managed to get dragged into the drama of everyone else around you. No matter what they had never understood you or listened to you. Despite everything, you and Kuroo got along really well, but since you had moved into his apartment things had changed, something between you was hanging there, both of you too afraid to touch it before the other did. So here you were at last, looking at yourself in the mirror in your room, your pupils dilated in what was both trepidation and arousal. You hoped that after weeks of the torment Kuroo had put you through, maybe, just maybe, this would get him back.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I-...oh good lord… what have I created….  
> This is garbage. A document of nearly 4000 words of utter trash. I’m going to go hide in a corner somewhere and not think about my life choices. If you’d like to leave Kudos on the absolute filth I have created, please do so. I have no excuses. It just…it just is.
> 
> ____________________

The mutual feelings had started when your step-brother had accidentally walked in on you changing in your room and Kuroo had just stood there, dumbfounded for at least a minute with both of you frozen in place. You had seen his eyes move over your body drinking in every inch of you. You saw his muscles tense up as his breathing just stopped. Then his eyes met yours and it made you want to shudder. It was raw hunger. Then something made him jerk, his pupils blew out and he turned heel and staggered back out across the hallway to his room, slamming the door behind him. You tried to ignore the noises coming from his room later that night but you tossed and turned, heat flushing your face and your insides tight.

The second time, you had just gotten home from work. You had just put your bag down, taken off your shoes and was heading towards the kitchen when you bumped into him in the hallway. You saw grey sweatpants at first, but as your eyes trailed up, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his muscles were out on display. The V-lines made your breath hitch, the faint outline of his abs rippling as he took in a breath. Your gaze went higher, taking in his sharp collarbones. You finally looked up at him, your eyes wide in fright because *where did he come from* but you couldn’t even say any words, your throat just made a noise. Your stepbrother just looked down at you, eyes wide at first then his turned into a smirk, proceeded to then take his empty glass back to the kitchen. You immediately went to your room, your breathing shallow and mouth dry. That night you dreamt of him and woke up in a hot sweat with his name coming out as a cry on your tongue.

The time after that, you had sauntered into the lounge and there he was, sitting alongside his university friends drinking on the couch. He had one leg thrown over the side of the arm chair, and a can of something in one hand. His head followed you across the room and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You gave him the side-eye as you grabbed a glass of water. He was wearing a very tight black shirt that outlined his deltoids and his triceps in fine detail not to mention the rest of his broad shoulders and front that narrowed down into his ripped jeans. Filling the glass, the tap hissed and you tried really hard not to get noticed but his friends weren’t having a bar of it and made a beeline for you, striking up conversation with you trying to get to know you a bit more. Kuroo seemed to keep you as a mysterious secret. One of them even asked you for coffee, which surprised you. Lev, you think his name was. Once you had managed to get free of the conversation, you stopped in your tracks just outside the doorway in the hall.

“You know, I really like your step-sister Kuroo, she’s really cute.”  
“Oh, looks like Lev’s gotta cruuuush!” That singsong voice - Yaku, you were fairly sure it was him.  
“Nah, I don’t! Well, maybe, but she said yes to coffee, you okay with that Kuroo?”  
The following response made you stiffen, not in fear, but it definitely sent a shiver down your spine, skin erupting in goose-bumps.  
“If you want my step sister, you’re going to have to get past me first.”  
The warning of the growl made all the guys laugh and tease Lev, but you knew better. Kuroo was territorial, and that deep voice of his…it held a threat.

You braced yourself, hand clenched into a fist.  
Right, that’s it, you were going back in there. You could go and have coffee with whoever you liked, right?

You turned back and made it to the doorway, but you couldn’t move any further, your entirety frozen in place. His eyes bore into you, burning you to your core, and they held a promise. His jaw set, the hard-corded muscle of his arms tensed up as his serious face looked at you in defiance, daring you to go up against him. Without realising it, your chest was pounding, your lips were parted and you ducked your head, quickly losing the eye contact, but you reconnected once more as your eyes went back to his. His head tilted at you and you could see him thinking. His friends, still making fun of Lev, hadn’t noticed the interaction between the two of you, but the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The hand holding his drink came to his mouth, his thumb and forefinger loosely gripping the can. He lazily drank from it, condensation sliding down the aluminium and yet as it dripped and he swallowed, he never broke his eye contact with you. Shaking slightly, you backed out of the room slowly, and as you reached the safety of your room, you shut the door, sliding your quivering body down to the floor, your breathing so heavy, and a substantial pool of your own wetness settling between your legs.

  
  


* * *

Appraising your outfit in the mirror, you bit down on your bottom lip. You hooked your hands into the very large hoodie, engulfing your hands in the soft fabric. You had crept inside Kuroo’s room when he wasn’t home to sneak through his clothing and find one of his favoured hoodies. Not his favourite one, mind you, just one that you knew he liked. The hoodie crept past the tops of your thighs, hanging over the top of the very short Lycra shorts you were wearing. You pursed your lips, twisted your torso and one leg to see what your butt looked like. It looked okay, and it would have to do.  
  


Steeling yourself, you left your room, padding down the hallway barefoot. You felt a little giddy at the prospect of teasing him back for everything so with your chin held high and a feeling of defiance within you, you strode through the kitchen where the antagonist of your torture stood making dinner in the dim light. He didn’t look up, but by the slight stiffening of his body, he knew you were there. You bit your lips for a second time, the pain of your teeth meeting the flesh pulling you out of any fear of what you were about to do. You got to the counter and reached up to grab a glass from the overhead cabinet, the hoodie sliding up your back as your arm reached out. A clatter from behind you made you pause and you looked back over your shoulder. Kuroo had turned to face you however the look on his face took you by surprise. His mouth was parted, his brows furrowed and you could see a slight tremble as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. You looked back towards the counter and down at your chest, taking a miniscule but deep breath in. You braced yourself, turning towards him, one eyebrow raised in defiance.  
  
“What?”

“You know perfectly well what.” He took three large strides towards you and you quivered at the litheness of his approach. His eyes almost glowed with anger, furiously like a panther locked on and stalking its prey.

His hand slammed up against the cupboard overhead as he leaned over you. One of his hands had gripped at your throat. You didn’t even see him move; he was that quick.  
“That’s mine”. The possessiveness made your skin crawl with need.  
“Yeah and what? I’m borrowing it.” You growled back, your own hand going to his throat. Fucking hell, you didn’t know what you were thinking, but surely you wouldn’t go down without a fight.  
His touch on your skin loosened, and his hand trailed up to cup your face. Your hand around his neck fell away at the touch, reacting to his warm strokes and everything else just fell away as you stared into the deep pools of his gaze.  
“You didn’t ask.” His eyes were dark, but his touch was so soft. You twitched.  
“I thought you wouldn’t care. You don’t even care about me half the time.” your lame response even made you cringe a little on the inside.  
He just chuckled at you, leaning in once more, his sharp canines coming down to nip at an earlobe.  
“Let me show you I do then.” Your breathing stopped as his breath trailed down your neck and your natural instinct caused you to bare it for him as you felt his hot tongue lick at your exposed skin, teasing you.  
“Let me?” The caress at your cheek brought you back as his face came back into view. His eyes had changed, they held something feral, but were still gentle, a promise that finally tipped you over the edge, making you fall head first into a void of pleasurable nothing as you nodded your consent.  
The kiss overwhelmed you as he crashed his lips into yours, his tongue swiping and begging for permission to enter. You opened your mouth to let him in, and he claimed your mouth as his, tongue swirling and teasing as you both tried to take each other’s breath away. Your hand wrapped into his black hair, and you pulled on it a little, forcing his huge body to lean against yours. He broke contact first, his eyes wide, and his lips parted. Chest heaving, he unwound your grip from his hair, laughing at your futile attempt at dominance.  
“I see.” He smiled slyly, teeth baring. “You want to try to play rough?”  
“I-”  
“Shut it.” His command made you immediately stop, your wrist still in a vicelike hold before he turned you around to face the wall.  
  


The weight of him crushed you into the bench, your chest going forward and over the counter. One large hand came to your throat as he leaned in, squeezing and making your breath catch. Your smaller hand came up to his wrist, the tips of your fingers coming into contact with his bare skin. Everything, including your brain stopped, like a deer in headlights as he enveloped himself around you.  
“Judging from your reaction and compliance, you like being told what to do then? Well, let your big brother do your thinking for you. I’m going to be the one with the brain now, little step sister. Don’t think anymore, because I’m going to fuck you dumb.” He hissed in your ear, a sneer on his face. His large hand came to grip at your hip, the pressure from his fingers on your skin making you gasp.  
“Kuroo..plea..”  
His growl stopped you as your whole buddy shuddered underneath him.  
“Oh, you can still form words…that’s going to change.” You could feel the heat radiating off him as the hand at your hip slip around the front and underneath your shorts.  
“Wearing these tiny shorts, huh? You just asking for it now, aren’t you?” The digits around your neck tightened as you whimpered.  
Deft fingers found your throbbing centre of nerves and slowly started circling. You could only gasp as your legs nearly buckled at the teasing touch you had been so desperately craving for weeks. You shivered, a weak moan escaping. The hand that had been gently guiding you towards a release disappeared and you choked out a slight sob at the loss.  
“No no no Chibi-Chan, I don’t want those noises when I do that, I want to hear your pretty moans around my cock first.” Both his hands harshly moved to flip you around. One hand in your hair, he pushed you down to your knees, your body dropping, knees bruising as they landed on tile.

The hand in your hair yanked your head back, and your mouth opened as your breath caught. As quickly as you had opened your mouth, he had already pulled out his length and had it resting in one of his hands. Your eyes went wide, as you took one look and your breathing became shallow. There was no way you could—

With a groan of his own, he slowly slid himself into your mouth, pulling your head forward into him. Your throat constricted, and he moaned again.  
“Oh, oh…fuck” His eyes closed, a flush beginning to show on his face. “Oh god, your mouth feels so good baby, you have no idea how…” his teeth gritted for a moment as he slid further in and you choked around him “…how fucking long I’ve wanted to do this”. Your hands came up to his hips, trying to push against him to be able to breathe, but you failed as he pulled you in even closer. Tears sprang in your eyes, and you squeezed your eyes tight.  
“Fuck-you can do better, can’t you?” He pulled you off him, and the air rushed back into your lungs, and you coughed, spit sliding out of your mouth and down your chin.  
“Kuroo, I can’t…” you pleaded. Even to you, your voice sounded hoarse, even desperate.  
“Yes you can”. Sliding his cock back in, he looked down at you, a sly look on his face.  
“How about I take it nice and slow before I really get into it?” the grip forced your mouth to slowly suck on him, taking the time to get you to adjust to him slipping down your throat, over and over and suddenly you were at double the speed, his hardness choking you as he fucked your mouth and you were a choking sobbing mess, tears streaking your face, the salt mixing in with your drool.  
“Fuck yes Chibi-Chan, oh fuck yes” he murmured, his pace quickening, his hand winding tighter in your hair. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, gonna cum soon baby, I’m gonna cum, you want it down your pretty little whore mouth don’t you, yes you do.” his teeth gritted, you could feel his thrusts start to lose control as he threw back his head with a loud groan, his length was so far down inside, your nose right up against him, your hands found his thighs to garner some sort of resistance to the thick ropes of cum being poured down your throat.

He released you, lines of cum and spit trailing out from your mouth, still connecting you to him. You shook with the aftershocks of his release, your lower half crumbling to the floor, back coming to rest against the cupboards.

“I-h GOD, you do know how to suck cock don’t you...Good girl, good fucking girl..”  
His face had lit up, his eyes bright with the ecstasy that had just been his.  
“…Now it’s my turn to make you feel good, baby”.  
One hand brushing through his black tousled hair, he grinned ferally, towering over you, making you feel so tiny beneath him. His knees bent, and he rested his weight on the balls of his feet, balancing in front of you, forearms casually resting on his thighs.  
“Time for my little step-sister to really understand who she tried to go up against.”

He hoisted you up, allowing you to put your weight on him as he dragged you over to the couch. With you facing the side of the couch, he quickly shoved your pants down, then pushed your front down, so you were bent over the arm, your ass presented to him. You felt his gaze take in your dripping hole, and you jumped as his hand contacted with your ass-cheek harshly.  
“Fucking hell Chibi-Chan, look at you, you’re practically leaking everywhere for me” Kuroo’s voice had gone deeper, as if his primal instinct had taken over. Under the weight of his voice alone, you didn’t dare move, but your legs, god, they wouldn’t stop shaking. Your hands gripped into the fabric of the couch and you moved to part your legs more so he could see more of you. His responding hitch of breath left you feeling slightly more in control now, boosting your confidence. You shook yourself at him, begging him with your body to come closer to you, and he did.

You felt his hips rock up against you and the swollen tip of his cock at your entrance. It slipped between your folds, picking up the slick, collecting it on himself for his own ease. Suddenly, you jerked as you heard him spit and felt the warmth of his saliva hit your ass and slide slowly down. With a groan, he slowly pushed himself into you, and your eyes widened at the feeling of pleasure-pain with the stretch he was providing as he glided himself into you. His movement was unhurried and very deliberate as he pressed into you. He bottomed out in you and you could only gasp his name.  
  
“Fucking hell, you’re so tight around me, god, you feel so fucking good.” His pace started, small so your tightening hole adjusted to his girth. He began to quicken, a mix of saliva and other fluids from the both of you trailing down between your thighs. With him thrusting into you over and over, one of his hands tugged at your hair, reminding you of his strength and right now, slowly but surely you realised he was holding back.  
“Kur-ngh-harder-” you gasped at him, your breaths ragged as you felt the pressure of him begin to build up inside you, coiling its way through your core.  
“Harder?” Kuroo growled. “If you think you can handle – oh- fuck- then fucking beg for it then. I want to hear you fucking moan for me as I – god- make you cum.” His voice was harsh and staggered, but it contained something else, something more animalistic than before. Letting out a choked groan, you complied and begged him with your voice, body rolling your hips into him, coaxing him to continue while you pushed back against him, chasing the semblance of pleasure that was growing within you, clamping down around his cock.

With Kuroo looking down at your trembling body as you begged, you could feel your eyeliner and mascara running down your face. If anything, you felt it encouraged your step brother to go that little extra bit harder, he wanted to see you break underneath him. His hand let go of your hair and came to the small of your back, putting pressure to fuck you onto him. Minutes passed of this and you looked over your shoulder. His head was thrown back, his face only slightly contorted as he enjoyed being able to finally claim your cunt. At the sight, your insides clenched.  
“Oh – FUCK!” The unexpected orgasm hit you quick, the heat from your core emanating within you, setting every nerve on fire as the feeling raged within you.

As you gyrated your hips against him once more, chasing the receding sensation; he thrust up into you at the same time, shunting you forward into the pillow. He suddenly pulled out in one go, slapping your ass once, before lifting and twisting to place you onto your back lengthways along the sofa. He positioned himself on top of you, between your legs, moving you as he needed to line up with your entrance once more before impatiently shoving himself back into you. He continued his movements, fucking into you with force, his body slamming into yours in a punishing tempo. That familiar heat began again, building up inside you once more.

One of your hands came to your mouth, and you tried to stifle a moan of being filled. He whipped your hand away, pinning it down next to you head, a small laugh escaping.  
“You really are going dumb, little pretty one, did you forget that I said I wanted to hear your moans as I make. You. Cum.”

He snarled and accentuated each of the last three words by bottoming out in you, hitting the end of you, reshaping your insides. As he finished the last word, that was the final thing that sent you over the edge and you came hard, harder than the first time, your back arching, your eyes rolling back in your head. Your mouth hung open in a silent cry of tingling pleasure as your head got thrown back from the force of it all. “Fuck yes, that’s what I want to see, break for me, break for me, BREAK FOR ME” His voice was animalistic as he bent his body over you, encapsulating your twitching body, surrounding you in his heat and sweat. The shockwaves left your muscles contracting underneath him, but Kuroo continued his non-stop rhythm against you, rushing your senses to the precipice again, your brain shooting off sparks of pleasure down your body as it recognised the beginnings of sweet overstimulation. Your tears flowed freely, your voice in ragged gasps and cries. His forehead met yours and he was suddenly murmuring your name over and over again, his eyes closed tight, his pace now becoming longer, slower, abdomen rippling against you as he drew out his own pleasure from your body. Something inside your core tumbled forward, blindsiding you and your nails came to his back, digging into his skin, leaving red hot trails down his back as you cried out again, seeing white as the high crashed into you as you unintentionally came around him again You choked out his name, tears still slipping from your shut eyes as you felt Kuroo’s massive load hit your insides, filling you up to the brim as he came. You hiccupped, went limp underneath him. His breath was hitching, chest moving heavily. He held you up with one arm against him keeping you close, whispering your name, and stroking your body with the other. There was nothing in your head, absolutely nothing but the blissful static coursing through you.

Once he stopped shuddering himself and had his sweatpants back on, he gently picked you up, one strong elbow hooked under your knees. Your exhausted frame leaned into his chest and you could feel the throb of his heartbeat as he carried you towards his room. You opened your mouth to try say something but felt him shake his head.  
  
“No baby, shush. I waited for so long for you to come to me. You did so fucking well, fuck you’re…such a good fucking girl.... I have no words for how fucking amazing that was.”  
He squeezed you for a second, before entering his dark room, laying you on his bed. Pulling his sweaty hoodie off you he then pulled the covers up as he clambered in next to your naked body. He wrapped you into him and just held you, his breathing returning to normal, you could feel him lightly kissing the top of your forehead every now and again. You could feel the sweet fatigue rolling into you, his scent and breathing lulling you to sleep.

“Oh, my Chibi-Chan, your mine now, aren’t you?” Kuroo’s voice whispered softly in your ear as his arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t help but give a small smile, and nod into his chest.  
“I’ll protect you forever, you’re mine.” His heartbeat felt like a security blanket, his warm chest pressed up against your face as you snuggled into him. The overtiredness of your used body finally sent you towards sleep as you relaxed. You could only respond in one way to him, so you whispered quietly, lips brushing against his skin as he stroked your hair.  
  


“I’m yours.”


End file.
